Forever & Always
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Song by Taylor Swift. Bella in New Moon, sorta of. Edward's gone and this is how Bella feels. How she acts.


**A/N: I don't own Forever & Always by Taylor Swift or Twilight.**

**Forever & Always **

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

I smiled at Edward as he pulled me into his cold arms, not knowing what would soon happen. It was just a normal Tuesday, well not really, the distance that Edward was putting on me should of said something.

I pulled out of his arms and looked at him, his light golden eyes stared back into mine.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered then kissed my forehead.

Was he kidding?

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

He was gone, nothing was here, and I was all along. How could he have done this to me, what had happened? Where was he? Why wouldn't he tell me anything?

One second it was perfect, we were always together laughing and having fun.

Now he was halfway out the door, disappearing.

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

I stare at the phone all the time, waiting for him to call me and explain what was going on. I felt horrible, like I wanted to die, or really more numb than anything. Nothing was getting in.

I closed my eyes into an uneven sleep and watched the flashback.

"I'll love you, Bella. Forever and always."

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

I watched the never ending rain, month after month waiting for him. So kind of word, something so I wasn't just sitting and watching the rain.

"Forever and always," I whispered, "why did you lie to me?"

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

Was I out of line? What did I say? Was I too honest? Why did you run away from me? Like a small scared little boy?

Where are you Edward?

I remembered his light golden colored eyes, I had thought I knew him. Why was he gone?

I guess not.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

I threw my arms into the air and felt tears wash down my face, nothing. I had nothing to show that he was true. How I had loved him.

Where was I going with this? I though I knew him. I thought I knew what was happening.

Not anymore.

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

The phone sat silent, waiting for his call that I knew would never come. I was numb and dead, nothing was getting in or out of me.

"I'll always be with you, Bella. Forever and always."

"How could you lie like that Edward? I believed you?"

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

I opened my window and let everything in, the rain, the wind, everything that was now gone. It was always raining, wherever I went, in my room, in my classrooms, over my head raindrops fell.

"Forever and always!" I screamed at his house, and then bent down picking up anything I could. Throwing the small stone and dirt at his home, breaking a few of the windows, not caring if rain or dirt or anything would get in.

"Why did you lie to me? I believed you!"

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

How could he forget?

Everything?

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

The constant rain was horrible always falling, and getting everywhere. In my hair, down my face, soaking my clothes and body, but most of all in my room. It was rain in my room weather I was in there or not.

"Forever and always."

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

I picked up my phone and threw it, sending it flying out the window. I shattered against the ground. I didn't care, I didn't need this constant horrible reminder of him.

"You lied to me!" I screamed, "you said forever and always. Yet here _I _am alone and dying!"

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah_

I slammed my window shut, tired of the rain of everything. I wanted to die and be alone, the numbness was the best I ever felt anymore.

"You told me forever and always," I whispered, "now where are you?"

"I'll always love you, Bella, forever and always."

"Yeah right."


End file.
